Mark Jennings: Ponyboy seducer
by FallingRedRain
Summary: At the dance Mark sees Curly doing something he shouldn't be doing to Ponyboy. Slash. Mark/Ponyboy also some Curly/Ponyboy there is smex if you review.
1. Mark Jennings: Cathy hater

I saw Curtis getting harrassed from afar. I saw Curly Shepard grabbing his shirt, I went over.

Only to see Curly slam their lips together, while Ponyboy put his fingers in Shepard's hair. Then was pushed against the side of the building.

"Wow Shepard didn't take you for a queer." I said, he broke his kiss, then clicked his tounge.

"Well well Jennings I didn't take you for some creep." He tried back, the whispered 'bye baby' to Ponyboy. After he left I spoke.

"So what you doing with that creep Curtis?" I asked.

"We-well I don't really know exactly." Then pushed back his hair.

"Yeah." Usually I would tell someone quickly, but Curtis had that look in his eyes. The look of innocence. We just stood there, then I saw Byron come out holding Cathy's hand. I scoffed.

"Hey Curtis wanna come home with me?" He looked confused.

"What?"

"Or we could do it at your house." I suggested, then he blinked a couple of times.

"D-do what?"Wow he didn't even know did he.

"Have sex." I smirked at him, when he started to blush.

"Well I-I don't know. I-I'm kinda going out with Curly, and Darry is-" I cut him off.

"Come on Curtis." I nudged him a little.

"Okay, but your only staying over right?" He asked me.

"Yeah 'cause Bryon probably gonna have sex with Cathy. I don't really wanna hear that." Curtis sighed, and we walked over to his truck. He got in, I sat in the passenger seat.

"Well ya gonna start her up Curtis?" I asked.

"O-oh y-yeah." Damn I had to admitt Curtis looked better than A LOT of girls.

* * *

><p>Once we got to his house, we sat on his bed.<p>

"So Curtis." I scooted closer.

"W-what?" I then undid my belt in the dark, then took out my member. I pushed him down on the bed.

"Are we gonna get started Curtis?" I asked, showing my length.

He only blushed.

* * *

><p>AN: There will be smex if you review. hahah. Ya I know I'm weird, but you know you like it...


	2. Curly Shepard: Ponyboy's boyfriend

"M-Mark what are you doing?" Ponyboy asked.

"Showing you my cock." I leaned down to press it against him, he gasped loudly.

"W-well s-stop it." I rubbed it harder into him.

"Hm what was that. I can't hear ya Curtis." I reached down to unbuckle his pants.

"I-I sa-said st-stop i-it." He was so quiet, I then chukled.

"Well I did say we were gonna have sex. To get back at Bryon." I unzipped his pants.

"What does this have to do with him?" He yelled.

"He ran off on me to be with Carrie or whatever her name is."

"You mean Cathy." He correted, I pulled his length out, and started to stroke him.

"So you know the bitch's name too. You like her?" I pressed them together.

"Ah y-yeah I did, but Cur-Curly took my mind o-off her." He blushed then I moved our lengths together again.

"Break up with him." I told him.

"W-why?" I pulled off his pants.

"Cause your with me now." I pushed up his legs to make room for me.

"W-wel I wa-was with him first."

"What do we have to compete? Ya know what, I will alright. Your just worth it." I moved between his legs, I pushed our lips together.

"Don't fight." He said.

"Fine, but I know your gonna be mine in the end." I flipped him around.

"W-what M-Mark oh." I pressed myself against him again.

"Get on your hands and nees, or your hands and elbows cause that'll give me more. I'll sex you up better." I pushed him down on his elbows.

"You wanna feel pleasure Pony?"

"Y-yes." I had got him like this.

"I can give you what Curly can't." He whimpered.

"W-what's that?" I leaned over him.

"Really rough sex." Before he could ask I slammed into him, I heard him sob.

"M-Mark." He whined then I saw tears hit the sheets in the moonlight.

"It'll feel better I promise." Its a shame I had to rip his pretty tight hole open. Either way it would've still been ripped open, by me. At least it's not Shepard.

I started to move, it was slow then I fucked him. He clawed at the sheets, then got a hold of a pillow.

"Oh Curtis yes." I moaned out. God he was tight.

"Mark oh Harder please." I obliged to his sweet plea.

His small bed creaked from under us. I gripped his hips harder, he whined in pleasure.

"I'm so close Mark." He cried then took hold on the frame of the bed, he held it for dear life.

"M-me too." I pushed even harder.

I still stroked him, he spilled into my hand.

"My turn." I pushed hard, his body screeched for my cock. Such a hungry cock slut.

"Ah." I moaned as I came in him, I pulled out off his worn body. I let him fall into the bed. His hole dribbled cum and blood. I layed down next to him, I was worn out too.

* * *

><p>I looked as Curtis tried getting up, I smirked when he started limping.<p>

"Can you still feel me in you?" He gave me a nod.

"Come take a shower with me." I saw he had dried cum, and blood on him.

"Fine fine." I got up to follow the limping Curtis.

He had grabbed two towels on the way, he turned the water on. He got in then faced the shower faucet.

"Y-you can get in if you want." I got in then looked at his body.

"Did you enjoy last night?" I heard a mn-hm, I acepted it.

"Did you?" He asked back then put shampoo in his hair, I did the same.

"Of corse. Did I give you what Curly couldn't?"

"Shit." He muttered.

"What." I asked him.

"He's coming over today." Curtis hurried to get ready after our shower. He comed back his hair, then went into the kitchen to cook. I sat in the living room, I heard the door open.

"Hey Pony I got a new girlfr-" I saw a man with a mickey mouse shirt come in.

"Who are you?"

"Mark Jennings." He looked around.

"You a greaser." He asked me.

"Huh."

"Stop harrasing him Two-bit." Ponyboy said softly, then threw a beer at him.

"Thanks kid." He opened it.

"I'm not a kid, I'm sixteen." I saw him limp over.

"Damn kid you get in a fight?" He saw Ponyboy look over at me then he made a connection.

"So when you gonna tell Shepard Ponyboy? Cause he ain't gonna be too pleased that you gave your virginity away so easily." He sat down next to me. Ponyboy was a virgin.

"Shut up I hear a car pulling in." He said then went to put plates on the table.

I saw Curly came in, he greeted the one called Two-bit.

"What you doin' here Jennings?" He sucked on his smoke.

"Pony invited me here." Curly glared, then blew his smoke in my face.

"No I didn't, you wanted to get away from Bryon. Curly I told you not to smoke in my house." He took his smoke out then walked over to Ponyboy.

"I'm sorry baby." He put it out, and pulled him closer. They pressed their lips together, Curly picked him up. Ponyboy was set on the table, I heard him moan into it.

"Ponyboy. Not on the table." A tall man came in swatting them off.

"Sorry Darrel. Just wanted to show Pony who cares." He had directed it at me.

"You can show him later. Now sit before I throw you both out." Ponyboy sat, he looked so uncomfortable.

I came over.

"So who are you?" The big man asked me.

"Mark Jennings." He nodded.

"Darrel Curtis or Darry." I shook his hand.

"Curly Shepard: Ponyboy's boyfriend." Curly spoke up.

"Mark Jennings: The guy who had sex with Ponyboy last night." I said.

"Mark." Ponyboy yelled.

"Its okay Ponyboy." Curly said, he pulled Pony back down. It was silent.

"Well uh anyone want a beer." Two-bit asked.

"Ponyboy." Darry spoke.

"Yeah." He looked up.

"Theres a letter for you on the counter when your finished." He got up to put his dish away.

"Okay." Pony whispered, Curly looked at him.

"Baby you wanna go talk in the car?" Curly spoke, then Pony nodded. They got up then Curly picked up Ponyboy bridal style. Once they left Two-bit spoke.

"Damn you two got yourselves in some mess huh?" Two-bit asked me.

"Yeah, but Ponyboy is worth it." He nodded, then lit a smoke.

"I thought Ponyboy told you not to smoke in here." I asked.

"He told Curly that not me." I only chukled.

* * *

><p>AN: I am basing this off the movie cause I lost my book, and yeah. Well I remember some of it, but if anyone wants to message me to tell me. Go right ahead. Yeah. Bye...


	3. Tim Shepard: Nosebleeder

My hand glided over Pony's softly, only to be pushed away.

"What did you want to talk about?" He asked me.

"I know you two had sex." I mentioned.

"If your going to ask why. Don't bother I don't even know why I did it." Damn Ponyboy sounded angry, but thats the way I liked him. Hot and angry, just ready to hit something.

"Your so sexy when your mad Pony." I leaned over to kiss my sweet pony, I was hit in the jaw. I moved it, I knew there was going to be a bruise later on.

"Don't try taking my mind off the subject Curly." He was pouting, so sexy...

Ponyboy layed out on the bed all ready for me. The sweet tight Pony was all for the taking. Such a sweet thing to thrust into. Arching off the matress waiting for me to fuc...

I was hit again, this time on the cheek.

"Are you even listening to me Curly?" He crossed his arms, and sat back.

"No I was fantisizing about having hot sex with you." I smirked when his face turned pink.

"You pervert." I looked over at him, I put my hand on his thigh.

"Do you still love me Pony?" I asked my sweet love.

"Yeah, I love you so much." Pony put his hand on mine.

"Kiss me Pony." I leaned over, and planted a passionate kiss on him. He pulled me closer, touching my jaw where he hit me. It hurt, but as long as he still loved me I could take the pain.

We pulled apart, and a single strand of saliva was broken, it went on his chin. He panted loudly.

"Curly." I reached over to wipe it off.

"Shh Pony." He leaned against me, but jumped when there was a loud tapping knock on the window.

"Damnit Curly you said that you would bring the car back fourty minutes ago." It was Tim.

"Damn sorry Tim." He was gonna start rambling on again.

"No sorry Tim's. You shut the fuck up Curly, if you were gonna make out with Curtis-"

"Tim I could make out with you too if you want." Pony said softly, then fluttered his eyelashes. I saw Tim reach up to his nose, blood. He went inside the Curtis house FAST, I started laughing.

"Damnit Curtis you still got it." Pony started smiling, and then gave a small chukle.

"You remember when I used to do that to everyone right?" I started laughing again.

Pony's first victem was Steve,Two-bit, then me, then-uh Dally, Johnny, some socs, Buck Merill, some other men, now Tim. I laughed remembering that Steve had saw Pony naked, Pony then whispered something in his ear.

"Pony why does crazy stuff happen when we're together?" I had calmed a little.

"i don't even know Curly. Maybe its just ment to be that way." We got out of the car.

We went into the house to see Tim, angry as usual. He looked at Pony then looked away.

"The keys Curly." He held out his hand.

"How am I gonna get home?" I asked once he got his keys.

"Walk." He then promply closed the door.

"He's still mad, isn't he?" Pony asked me.

"Maybe just a little bit." I said.

"What he mad about?" I heard Jennings ask.

"I think you'd have to be there to cherish it." Ponyboy said. That's right Pony don't even tell him.

"Okay." He looked around.

"I'm tired." Pony stated, me and Jennings both got up.

"I'll take you." We both said at the same time, I glared at the bastard.

Two-bit walked in, beer in hand.

"I do it. I dun anna ear horny teenagers fight over who gets to fuck up Ponyboy." He had slurred it slightly.

"Two-bit are you drunk?" Ponyboy asked.

"Maybe just got back from neverland ya hear?" He took another gulp.

"Maybe you should rest too." Pony took his arm.

"No. I know what ta do. I get ta fuck you up. Come on Boypony." He picked up Ponyboy, much to his yellings. Once we noticed he had slammed the door, we went running.

"Hey don't touch me there. Stop." I heard Pony yell.

"Its okay Pony I want you ta touch me there though." I heard something break, and Ponyboy struggle even more.

"Two-bit stop it hurts." Pony yelled, my eyes went wide.

"Ah yeah thats it Pony." I heard more struggling.

"Ah Two-bit ah." I finally knocked down the door, just to see Two-bit tickling Pony's sides.

Pony panted loudly.

"Wow." Jennings said, then walked out. I heard the door close.

"Cu-Curly help I can't breathe." He giggled again.

"Two-bit you crazy son of a bitch." I said.

"Yeah thats me." He laughed.

This day was probably one that I will forever wish will never end. Too bad things don't work like that.


End file.
